


Radiance in Black & White

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghirafi week!, Oneshot, this is kinda sad kinda happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achromatic / adjective / without color. Day One of Ghirafi Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance in Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY GHIRAFI WEEK!  
> Day One is Achromatic.   
> Tomorrow is Sword Fight!  
> If you want to participate, there's a whole tag on tumblr dedicated to it! It's amazing because Ghirafi is amazing and the love of my life ok here's the story

 When it came to the battle of good and evil, there was no in between. To them, there was no gray, everything was black and white.

 Fi, the magnificent sword that she was, was pure and bright. The exact opposite to the demon lord’s dark and messy persona. Ghirahim had always adored her purity, enjoying having something he took upon himself to protect. However, Fi was no nonsense and got her job done, obedient to the only thing she had ever known.

 For a long time, their relationship had been simple, colleagues; they worked together to complete Hylia’s tasks. Overtime, they took a liking to being in each other’s presence and found themselves drawn closer and closer together. After errands and nightly patrols, the pair would walk through the woodland area around them, lazily finding good places to relax or chasing the birds that had taken up residency within the huge trees.

Soon, it was impossible to find one sword spirit without the other, lying together watching the clouds in each other’s arms, or simply just sitting together in the courtyards exchanging words meant only for the other. Fi adored Ghirahim for being every single thing she could not, and Ghirahim loved Fi for being his saving grace.

 The first time he told her how he truly felt, she had been confused. They were lying by a small pond underneath the signature Faron Woods trees, listening to the birds sing a praise to the goddess.

 “Bluebird,” the older sword spirit broke their comfortable silence, ”do you really believe in Hylia’s whole prophecy idea?”

 Fi turned to face Ghirahim, their legs twisting around each other, connecting the pair. “Her grace would not waste her time with creating the relics she is leaving behind for her chosen hero if it was not true. Why she will ever need a hero, I do not possess the knowledge, and to be completely truthful, I pray I never do,” the smaller being answered.

 Ghirahim grinned and raised a hand to his partner’s jaw, “whatever comes that tears Hylia away from her power, I will protect you through all of it.”

 The blue sword spirit made a face, “I can protect myself, Ghira.” The spirit across from her smiled wider, loving hearing her call him by the nickname she had created for him.

 “You know, bluebird, spending time with you has been the most important thing the goddess has created me for,” Ghirahim’s tone slightly changing.

 Fi nodded, “I cannot imagine what serving her grace would be like without you, I am very glad that you enjoy our time together as I have.”

 The gray sword untangled himself from the beautiful body beside him and sat up, said blue sword form following him. “Before you were created everything was so boring and dull, bluebird,” he reached out to push a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. “You have made my existence so much more radiant and alive. Not only are you my counterpart, you are my soulmate, Fi. I love you,” his eyes gazed upon her softly, awaiting her reply.

 Fi opened her mouth, but could not find the words to express how his words made her feel. Ghirahim was the one with the beautiful vocabulary, Fi only had facts and statistics and whatever else Hylia needed from her. Resorting to the only thing she could foresee with a good outcome, the blue sword spirit leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ghirahim’s, something she had seen the villagers do on her patrols. Fi carefully did not linger against her counterpart’s warm body, scared that he would reject her physical advance, and pulled away from him.

 Ghirahim could have sang he was so joyful. Looping one arm around her waist, and the other positioned so his thumb could stroke her jaw, he pulled her against him to once again enjoy the feeling of her body against his. Fi’s hands shook in confusion with what she should do with them while his mouth was against hers.

 The older sword broke their embrace to see what Fi was doing that was causing a distraction, he smiled at how cute she looked when she was confused. “Like this, bluebird,” Ghirahim pulled the smaller sword into his lap and placed her hands around his neck, his own arms running up down her back and into her hair as their lips met again. Eventually, his focus broke and he fell backwards, her going with him. However they two just smiled and continued in enjoying their love for each other, content in their colorful world.

 After that, everything became more and more black and white. Hylia spoke of a dangerous threat rising in their midst, and Ghirahim was spending more and more time alone, something Fi had never heard of from her. Finally, she understood why.

 When Ghirahim’s rebellion had first begun, the blue sword spirit had refused to see him. If Fi had gone to him, everything would become too real for her, he would no longer be hers. “Ghirahim has betrayed us,” Hylia’s whisper rang inside Fi’s ears, her head pounding.

 In the end, she saw him once before her death. His arm extended to her, offering her a role alongside him, secretly desperate for her affirmation. She refused. The lines blurred for her that day, everything she had since her creation was now gone. Lost.  

 Her existence after his leave became bland. Fi wasn’t mischievous, nor rebellious. That was Ghirahim. The sword carried out her master’s will without question, without comment.

 When she wasn’t taking care of Hylia’s tasks for her, Fi was in the gardens. At night everything was quiet among the goddess’ collection of plant life and it almost felt as it should be. Fi kneeled amongst a patch of very rare of spiritual light fruit, which gave off a very heavenly tone. Yet surrounded by the beautiful colors of every different kind of flora, Fi could find no shades of color that reflected how she felt.

 She felt nothing. Darkness. A void. For the first time since the betrayal, Fi wept.

 Her final battle came shortly after, where she learned that seeing him broke her heart more than his absence did. When Ghirahim first saw the reflection of her blue, metallic, true form, he ached. Anger then began to rise in him, the selfish little spirit, refusing to trust him and leave their tyrant creator.

The demon and the sword’s eyes met for a moment. Fi could only see dark, black pupils staring back at her, so lifeless, as if his very soul had been ripped from his body.

 Just as he began to dwell on her presence, his new master turned to face her. This was the moment Hylia had created her for. The goddess swung Fi’s blade across Demise’s chest to be met with a ferocious battle yell from him. After a few more clashes from Demise’s sword against Fi, the monster’s blade shattered. The demon let out a small laugh, he had told his master that his own blade would be better suited but Demise had refused.

Hylia raised Fi above her head, aiming for her target. Ghirahim winced for what he knew would happen next, debating what he could do to save his master. Without a word, the goddess plunged the blue blade into the dark figure before her, his own screams covering those of the blue sword spirit. It all happened so quickly, Ghirahim felt as if the breath had been kicked out of him. His master’s soul became sealed into the ground below him and Fi, the only living thing he could ever truly consider as a friend, cracked. Her blade was no longer bound by one body, but now multiple fragments.

 That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

 When he remembers that day now, there is no color, only darkness. There is no vibrant sun above him staring down, only the cold and gray moon. But in his experience there is no gray, everything is black and white. There is no in between, not for them.

 Because where he is darkness, she is light. When he finds her again, she knows this all too well and in a way he wished wasn’t so, so does he. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and have a great Ghirafi week!


End file.
